Flouna Colony Leadership
There are five mainland colonies on Flouna. This page details each colony's leader. Alfenheim (0-Present) Alfomal is tha dude you call when the going gets tough, brudda Ashley will need to fill this out. Successor: Democratically elected. . . . . . . . . . . Fort Town (66-Present) Captain Albrekt is a Stern leader. Seasoned by a lifetime of battle at sea and and land he is a seasoned tactician and warrior. He rules Fort Town with regimented discipline and order. Laws in Fort Town are posted outside city hall and well known to the populace. He keeps his guard trained and ready for combat; the days when Orcs and Goblins threatened Fort Town are not far behind them. Captain Albrekt's punishments for criminal acts in Fort Town are steep but rarely violent. He prefers to use fines and community services as consequences. Fort Town has the second lowest reported crime rate of all the human settlements and their jail is virtually always empty. If you are such a menace to society you must be locked up for a long time, it is less of a burden on the colony to exile such an offender. Captain Albrekt leads Fort Town like he ran his ships during his admiralty on the mainland. His officers answer only to him and his guards answer only to his officers. There are next to no checks and balances in his town. Most of the Denizens of Fort Town trust him. He brought most of them over from the mainland as refugees, disobeying his orders in order to save them. Captain Albrekt is not a passionate man, but he is a practical one. His conflicts with the orcs were never lengthy and always with the purpose of making the statement that Fort Town was here to stay. Captain Albrekt is getting on in years. When he arrived in Flouna he was the youngest Admiral in the history of his nation at 38 years old. Today he is almost 70 and he will likely pass the leadership of his town on to his son, Barish. Despite his age he is still in somewhat decent shape and is combat ready. Of the three ships Captain Albrekt came to Flouna with the San Monique, The Lavierda, and The Ginntos, two of them are still in functioning condition. The San Monique and the Ginntos are harbored in Alfenheim and regularly maintained. Captain Albrekt walked with a limp for a long time before Blanka healed it. Successor: Barish Albrekt Reign: 166-Present. Bogberg (133-Present) Madame Iena is old, and leaves most of the day to day business for Moira, her assistant. Madame Iena, despite founding the town actually has very little sway over most of the economic or legal matters of her town. Iena is a spiritual leader of her people. She founded Bogberg to worship the great frog and oversees the temple o the frog, the stricture which the town was built around. Iena is getting on in years and does not plan to lead much longer, she is training her most obedient pupil, Moira to succeed her soon. But while Iena still rules, she governs with few rules and regulations, but those who do trespass against her few rules are dealt with very harshly. Usually not with outright death, but disfigurement and maiming are always on the table. Many outside of Bogberg call her the frog, or green apple witch. Successor: Moira Zuved Reign: 133 - Present New Harbor Lord Pimplewart is a rich businessman. He likes to take things slowly and build on proper and sound investments. There's nothing he hates more than losing, so he makes sure he never does, by whatever business means necessary. He leaves the laws of his city to his lawyers and marshal to determine, so long as his business ventures go unimpeded he is not concerned. Successor: Lord Zip Pimplewart Reign: 181 - Present NewTown Dolan Va'eil Rusco currently rules NewTown. He was never elected, nor did he found the town, but through his initiative to take charge and get things done, he has weasled his wayinto the position and NewTownians generally accept him as their designated leader and protector. He is agressive in his industrial and technological expansion of NewTown, already passing Bogberg in industry in only 2 years. Successor: Rod Reign: 196 - Present Category:Characters Category:NPC